The present invention relates to an outdoor chair cover.
One of the most enjoyable parts of camping in cool weather is sitting around a campfire. Outdoor chairs of many types are used, but a common problem with all of them is that while the front of a person seated in the chair is warm, the back of the person facing away from the fire can be very cold.
Although a variety of cushion structures have been suggested for use with outdoor chairs, such cushion structures are primarily intended to provide pressure comfort padding between the chair and the posterior and back of a person sitting in the chair.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a thermally insulated chair cover that substantially envelopes the trunk of a person sitting in the chair.
The seat cover of the present invention includes a seat panel, back panel, and right and left side panels hingedly attached to each other. Each of the panels includes an outer washable fabric cover and an inner flexible foam core. The back panel has a strap that fits over the back of a chair. The side panels have straps with releasable fastener elements, the straps being adapted to be pulled around an adjacent structural member of the chair to the backside of the back panel and releasably attach to a mating releasable fastener element located on the back side of the back panel. Each of the side panels have straps with releasable fastener elements adapted to stretch around the adjacent arm of the chair and releasably attach to a mating releasable fastener element located on the side panel.